narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Orochimaru
Orochimaru (大蛇丸) - ninja z Konohagakure, w młodym wieku stracił rodziców co później przyczyniło się do jego chorych ambicji i eksperymentów na ludziach. Był w grupie z Tsunade i Jiraiyą, a ich nauczycielem był sam Sarutobi, który później objął stanowisko III Hokage. Historia Drużyna Hiruzena thumb|left|Orochimaru jako dziecko Od młodego wieku miał wielki talent do ninjutsu i stał się on ulubieńcem Hiruzena. Niestety jego psychika stawała się z czasem coraz bardziej skrzywiona. Widzimy to już podczas retrospekcji Tsunade, gdy powiadamia ją o śmierci jej brata czy też we wspomnieniach Jiraiyi gdy na drodze 3 sanninów pojawia się Nagato, Yahiko i Konan. Z czasem staje się bardzo utalentowanym i potężnym shinobi znającym wiele technik. Podpisuje on również pakt z wężowym rodem. Podczas wielkiej wojny shinobi i walk jakie za sobą toczyła Konoha i Amegakure - Hanzo przywódca wioski deszczu w uznaniu za waleczność na polu bitwy przyznał on 3 młodym wówczas shinobi (Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya) tytuł trójki sanninów z Konohy. Wygnanie Gdy doszło do wyboru osoby na stanowisko 4 Hokage nienawiść Orochimaru do swojej wioski ( która narodziła się po stracie rodziców) spotęgowała się gdyż na tę posadę Hiruzen Sarutobi postanawia wybrać młodego ucznia Jirayi - Minato Namikaze , a nie jego. Zaczyna potajemnie prowadzić eksperymenty wykorzystując do tego shinobi z wioski próbując stworzyć technikę dającą mu nieśmiertelność. Gdy z wioski zaczynają znikać kolejni ninja , Sandaime wraz z członkami ANBU wkraczają do kryjówki Orochimaru, który bez ogródek przyznaje się do zbrodni i ucieka, gdyż Trzeci nie potrafi go zatrzymać ze względu na sympatię i sentyment jaki czuł do swego byłego ucznia. Sannin opuszcza wioskę, zatrzymać próbuje go Jiraiya, jednak i to nie przynosi skutku. Orochimaru w Akatsuki thumb|left thumb|left Orochimaru po zostaniu missing-nin rangi S przyłącza się do Akatsuki, gdzie zostaje sparowany z Sasorim. Tam poznaje dokładnie Itachiego Uchiche i postanawia przęjąć jego Sharingana. Itachi okazuje się jednak potężniejszym shinobi, a jego genjutsu bez trudu przewiduje i niweczy intencje sannina. Ten rozgoryczony swoją bezradnością opuszcza organizację i zaczyna gromadzić swoich popleczników, którzy często składają się z byłych ninja Konohy takich jak Anko Mitarashi, która zostaje jego uczennicą. Późniejsza działalność Kolejnym zaufanym sługą zostaje początkowy szpieg Sasoriego- Kabuto Yakushi, którego z genjutsu wyzwala sam Orochimaru czyniąc z niego swą prawą rękę.Orochimaru wyznacza mu rolę szpiega w Konohagakure .Zakłada on wioskę - Otogakure (wioska Dźwięku) i tworzy również wiele kryjówek na terenie różnych krajów, gdzie dalej prowadzi swe wynaturzone eksperymenty. Jednym z nich jest Juugo’ dzięki któremu Orochimaru udaję się wynaleźć przeklętą pieczęć (wyzwalającą z osoby olbrzymie pokłady chakry, niestety w wypadku odrzucenia przez organizm mogła ona doprowadzić do śmierci). Podczas swych wędrówek Orochimaru przygarnia chłopca - Kimimaro, jedynego ocalałego członka klanu Kaguya i werbuje go szkoląc na bezgranicznie oddanego sługę. Po pewnym czasie daje mu przeklętą pieczęć, która później przyczynia się do jego nieodwracalnej choroby. Atak na Konohe thumb|left|Orochimaru i jego kobiecy "pojemnik" Po wielu latach badań udaje mu się zakończyć technikę transmigracji duszy do innego ciała, dzięki czemu może on uniknąć śmierci spowodowanej starością. Porzuca on Anko i planuje atak na Konohę, by ją doszczętnie zniszczyć. thumb|left|Orochimaru jako Jonin Dźwięku By tego dokonać sprzymierza się z Sunagakure przed egzaminami na chuunina, które mają odbyć się w wiosce Liścia. Potajemnie wraz ze sługami morduje Kazekage i przyszywa się pod niego na czas trwania finałów. W eliminacjach pieczętuje Sasuke, uszkadza pieczęć Naruto i znika. Podczas finału egzaminów rozpoczyna atak, jego ninja z Otogakure atakują Konohę wraz z ninja Piasku. Sam Orochimaru porywa Trzeciego Hokage i na szczycie dachu rozpoczyna z nim walkę. Do pomocy dzięki swej technice przywołania zmarłych w zamian za ciała swych geninów udaje mu się przyzwać I i II Hokage, którzy pozbawieni osobowości walczą z Sarutobim. Ten doprowadzony do ostateczności używa techniki pieczętującej - Shiki Fujin, przyzywając samego Shinigami (Boga Śmierci). Z braku chakry i podeszłego wieku udaje mu się zapieczętować jedynie ręce swego byłego ucznia oraz dusze I i II Hokage. Przypłaca to swym życiem. Orochimaru niezdolny odtąd do wykonania żadnej techniki ucieka przy pomocy 4 dźwięku. Plan zniszczenia Konohy nie kończy się sukcesem, dodatkowo następstwa techniki Sarutobiego pozbawiają sannina swych technik powodując przy tym niewyobrażalny ból.thumb|left|Orochimaru jako [[Shiore]] Po ataku na Konohe thumb|left|Orochimaru w ciele Gen'yūmaru Razem z Kabuto znajdują oni Tsunade , która jako mistrzyni w leczeniu jest w stanie uleczyć jego ręce. W zamian proponuje wskrzeszenia jej ukochanego oraz brata, którzy zginęli podczas wojen ninja. Ta ostatecznie nie zgadza się i dochodzi do walki między nią, a Kabuto. Później z pomocą przychodzą jej Naruto Uzumaki, spraliżowany Jiraiya i Shizune. Po długiej potyczce Orochimaru wraz ze swym sługą zmuszeni są do odwrotu. Wężowy sannin postanawia użyć techniki transmigracji na Sasuke, jednak musi czekać, aż ‘’Czwórka dźwięku’’ go sprowadzi do jego kryjówki. Nawet ostatnie poświęcenie Kimimaro nie przynosi skutku i nie udaje się sprowadzić młodego Uchichy na czas. Gdy limit obecnego ciała Orochimaru jest na wyczerpaniu Kabuto wybiera dla niego inne ciało przetrzymywanego w jego więzieniu shinobi. Sasuke w końcu przybywa do kryjówki Orochimaru rozpoczynając pod jego okiem 3 letni trening. Most Nieba i Ziemi Po tym okresie Orochimaru wraz z Kabuto udaje się na most "nieba i ziemi" przygotowując zasadzkę na Sasoriego. Gdy okazuje się, że zamiast niego na most przybywa Yamato wraz z Naruto, Sakurą i Sai’em chakra Kyuubi’ego daje o sobie znać i pod wpływem złości Naruto aktywuje 4 ogony atakując Orochimaru. Sannin po serii spektakularnych uników ucieka razem z Kabuto i Sai’em wykonującym swą tajną misję. Naruto wraz z resztą drużyny podąża za nimi aż do kryjówki gdzie spotykają Sasuke. Orochimaru widząc skuteczność z jaką shinobi Konohy walczą z Akatsuki nie widzi sensu walki z nimi i znika razem z podopiecznymi. Śmierć thumb|left Gdy nadchodzi czas zamiany ciała niespodziewanie atakuje go Sasuke , który wcale nie ma ochoty mu go oddać, zwłaszcza jak samthumb|Prawdziwa forma Orochimaru stwierdza jest już silniejszy od swego nauczyciela. Orochimaru zmuszony zostaje do przybrania swej prawdziwej postaci - białego węża ( którego naskórek znalazł będąc chłopcem, Sarutobi wyjaśnil mu wtedy że jest to symbol reinkarnacji) i rozpoczęcia rytuału transmigracji duszy. Jednak przelicza się i to Sasuke wchłania jego osobowość za pomocą sharingana, zyskując przy tym jego wężową moc. Mentalność Orochimaru zostaje zamknięta we wnętrzu umysłu Sasuke czekając gdy ten pozbawiony własnej chakry będzie zmuszony go uwolnić. Chwila ta następuję dopiero podczas walki z Itachim, kiedy to sannin uwalnia się przyzywając potężnego summona - Hydrę. Susanoo Itachi'ego rozprawia się z potworem i dzięki swemu mieczowi (Totsuka) pieczętuje Orochimaru w wiecznym Genjutsu. Taki jest koniec jednego z głównych czarnych charakterów serii Naruto.thumb Charakter Zawsze chłodny, bezwzględny i zaślepiony wizją nieśmiertelności. Poszukujący siły, zemsty i możliwości wiecznego życia za wszelką cenę. Ciężko doświadczony będąc dzieckiem staje się on złym do szpiku kości kryminalistą w świecie shinobi. Pewne jest to, że jest on jedną z najbardziej wyrazistych i intrygujących postaci w Naruto, obok której nie można przejść obojętnie. Jest najczystszą personifikacją samego zła, które nie cofnie się przed niczym by osiągnąć swój cel. Wygląd Pierwotnie Orochimaru pojawiał się jako białoskóry człowiek z długimi czarnymi włosami.Miał bursztynowe oczy i fioletowe oznaczenia wokół nich,co jest odniesieniem do jego wężowej natury.Mimo,iż wielokrotnie zmieniał organy,za każdym razem wracał do pierwotnej formy,z wyjątkiem różnic wysokości.Zwykle nosi zwykłą szarą szatę i fioletowy pas grubości liny,związany wieloma węzłami na swoich plecach oraz niebieskie kolczyki. Po niezliczonej ilości eksperymentów na swoim ciele,jego prawdziwą postacią stał się wielki,biały wąż,który składał się z ogromnej ilości małych węży.Wąż ten miał wyskalowaną twarz:zęby,język,czarne znaczne oko oraz szpiczasty podbródek. Ciekawostki *Jest pierwszym z Sanninów wyświetlanych w serii. *Dzieli grupę krwi wraz z kolegami z drużyny Jiraiyą i Tsunade. *Orochi oznacza "Wielki Wąż". *Orochimaru na krótko pojawia się w odcinku Naruto Shippuuden 129 oraz w odcinku 138 wyłania się z ciała Sasuke, po czym zostaję zapieczętowany w wiecznej iluzji, przy pomocy miecza Totsuka no Tsurugi. *Według Pewnej legend pt "Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari", Jiraiya poślubił piękną Księżniczkę Tsunade oraz miał ucznia Yashagorō który opanował magię węży przybrał imię Orochimaru. Jiraiya według legendy opanował żabią magię. Więc możemy stwierdzić że Masashi Kishimoto wzorował się na tej legendzie. *Geny Sannina znajdują się w Kabuto, który wszczepił sobie fragment jego ciała. *Używał technik ziemnych tak jak Jiraiya oraz ich sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi. *Orochimaru i Itachi zginęli razem w tym samym odcinku Naruto Shippuuden. *Orochimaru,Konan i Karin są jedynymi członkami Akatsuki, którzy opóścili ich szeregi. Cytaty *(Do Trzeciego Hokage): "Jesteś tylko starym, spruchniałym pniem tej przeklętej Wioski Liścia! A żeby przewalić drzewo wystarczy zniszczyć pień! Nie chcesz ze mną walczyć, więc szykuj się na śmierć, sensei!" *''"Chcę opanować wszystkie techniki, aby poznać prawdę o tym świecie."'' *''"Ciało się starzeje, ale umysł pozostaje nieśmiertelny''." *''"Ciemność... Kiedy wszystko co znałeś i kochałeś... zostaje ci zabrane... myślisz jedynie o swym gniewie, nienawiści, nawet o zemście... i wtedy nikt cię nie uratuje."'' *''"Cóż, tak naprawdę mam cel i jeśli miałbym ująć to w słowa, lubię ruch. Rzeczy są tak strasznie nudne gdy się nie poruszają. Wiatrak który się nie porusza może być momentami czymś interesującym, ale przez większość czasu nie warto nawet na niego spojrzeć. Teraz chce poruszyć wiatrak wichrem który nazywa się Zagłada Konohy."'' *''"Istnieje granica głupoty!"'' *''"Posiadam wieczną młodość. Jestem nieśmiertelny."'' *''"Pożałowania godne walki kończą się tutaj. Od tej chwili, zaczyna tworzyć się historia!"'' *''"Starzenie się jest bezsensowne. To właśnie czuję patrząc na ciebie."'' *''"Tytuł Hokage nic nie znaczy. Tylko głupiec chciałby go posiąść."'' *''"Wiesz jak się gra w szachy... czasami trzeba poświęcić jakąś figurę!"'' *''"Wszystkie rzeczy posiadające formę muszą po pewnym czasie ulec zniszczeniu."'' *''"Życie prawdopodobnie nie ma żadnego sensu. Być może jednak znajdziesz coś interesującego póki żyjesz. Tak jak ty znalazłeś ten kwiat. Tak ja znalazłem ciebie."'' *''"Nie stracił nawet kropli krwi...kiedy patrzę na to dziecko...nawet Ja, od zawsze nazywany geniuszem wyglądam przy nim żałośnie"'' *''"To byłby dobry pomysł nie drażnić Sasuke-kun za bardzo. Widzisz, z nim gorzej jest się zadawać niż ze mną"'' *''"Och, spokój, proszę. Zamiast treningu przybywam z małym prezentem dla Ciebie...Jest shinobim z Konohy, tak jak Ty...Pomyślałem, że mogliśbyście pławić się w nostalgii, rozmawiając o waszej dawnej wiosce"'' Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:missing-nin Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku